Thinking Squint
by Kezaroo
Summary: Mrs. Puff is fed up of SpongeBob's bad driving and decides to take things to the extreme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own SpongeBob

Well, my first ever Fanfic. Enjoy!

It was a beautiful day in Bikini bottom. The scallops were chirping, the jellyfish were buzzing, and the kelp was swaying gently in the ocean current. Nothing could be more perfect.

PHOOOT! PHOOT! SpongeBob's alarm clock rang, breaking the peace. The optimistic sponge's eyes shot open as he switched off the alarm.

"Good morning, Gary!" He greeted his pet snail.

"Meow" Gary replied.

SpongeBob got on with his morning antics, put on his pants, had breakfast, and ran out the door to say good morning to Patrick.

"Morning Pat!" He called to the large brown rock.

The rock swung open to reveal a sleepy Patrick, clinging to the underside of his rock home.

"Oh, hi Sponge-whoa!" Patrick peeled off the rock and landed on the sandy ground. "Have a good day at work!"

"See you later, Patrick!" SpongeBob called, as he was already making his way up the road.

"Morons. Hehe…Morons…Hehe…" Squidward laughed, still getting ready for work.

Ah yes, nothing could be more perfect. Everyone was joyful in Bikini Bottom this fine morning, well, apart from one very worried citizen.

Mrs. Puff was pacing the floor in her house, muttering to herself.

"Next week I'll end up in hospital for the 40th time, all because of that sponge! Then I'll have to spend a week in the hospital, and then just wait helplessly for another semester until he crashes the boat again!" Mrs. Puff said to herself, worried about how much damage there would bee next week, when it was that time of year again for SpongeBob to fail miserly in his boating exam. "I wish there could be a way to change the way his mind works. Somehow create a device to alter his brain. Oh, barnacles, what am I saying? Only an evil genius would be able to create something like that!

Mrs. Puff stopped. She had an idea. Tonight she would visit the most intelligent person she knew in Bikini Bottom.

It was a horrible night, much different from the beautiful morning that all of the sea creatures witnessed earlier. The sky was dark and it was pouring with rain when Mrs. Puff stepped out of her house and headed towards the house where she would get what she wanted.

**Author's Note: **Who is Mrs. Puff visiting? Will she succeed? At least 3 reviews 'till you find out! This is my first fanfic, so go easy on the flames, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Okay, my first review was enough, and I had the chapter all written out.

Meanwhile, Plankton was staying up late. He is sitting at his tiny desk, which has been covered by a fair amount of paperwork, and a small computer. No doubt invented by the genius himself. Plankton is busy scribbling blueprints for a new invention which is sure to retrieve the secret formula from that crab when, suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Plankton raises his head and drops the microscopic pencil which he was holding.

"Who could be calling at this hour?" He asked himself as he walked out of his lab to the main restaurant and opened the door. He looked up at his guest with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Why, whatever are you doing here, Poppy?" He questioned

"Sheldon, I...I need your help." Mrs. Puff informed a look of pure horror on her face.

Plankton noticed that she was sweating as they sat down at one of the many empty tables in the room.

"What's the matter?" Plankton asked the worried fish. Usually he would have shouted any visitors who did not want to order something out the door; especially since he was in the middle of an invention. But this Mrs.Puff looked very concerned, and anyway, this could be a good chance to put his invention to the test.

"I...I don't know if you could help," Mrs. Puff began." But...well I'm sure you know him..."

Plankton was starting to get peeved. "Just get on with the details, lady!" He yelled angrily.

"SpongeBob SquarePants, he's practically broken every bone in my body and I was wondering if-" Mrs. Puff was cut off by Plankton. She seemed a little confused how such a tiny creature could do this, but she stopped none the less.

"SquarePants," Plankton began, "Oh yes, I know a lot about _Mr. SquarePants."_ He said the name with particular disgust. "All my life I've been after that formula, and no matter how hard I try, I'm always defeated by that stupid yellow cube!" Plankton shouted, releasing all his anger.

Mrs. Puff, who was a little shocked at Plankton's sudden outrage, continued to talk. "Well, as much as I would like to take out my revenge on him, I must keep within the boundaries or I may be sued, so c-could you perhaps do me a favour?" Mrs.Puff asked Plankton. She wasn't sure how much to expect from a microscopic organism, but she was willing to give it her best shot. She couldn't stand SpongeBob for much longer.

"Not harm him eh?" Plankton asked thinking about this. "Well normally I would say no to any invention requests, but if it involves SquarePants, I'm in! What are you after?" Plankton asked his guest, a small grin forming on his face.

"W-well, preferably something to improve his driving. Make it better somehow." Mrs Puff informed.

"Yes, I have just the idea to sort that naive cube out once and for all!" Plankton was getting carried away; he had the perfect plan.

Mrs. Puff laughed nervously. "So how long will it take?" She asked, praying that it wouldn't take longer than a week to complete.

"Well I'm thinking towards making a brain alteration device, so it'll take about, five days if I work extra hard on it." He replied, an evil look in his eye.

"Perfect!" Mrs. Puff was overjoyed. "How will the device take affect?" This was a question which had been floating in her head since she left the house.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs.Puff. I'll take good care of that." Plankton answered, rubbing his hands together and letting out an evil chuckle.

Mrs. Puff didn't seem to notice. "Thank you for your help, Sheldon." She said, and exited the restaurant.

"Perfect...PERFECT!" Plankton roared after Mrs. Puff had closed the door, before heading back to his desk to scrap the previous blueprints in his overflowing trash can, and scribbling furiously on a fresh piece of paper what would be his best invention ever. Well, apart from Karen.

**Author's Note: **What tricks does Plankton have up his microscopic sleeves for our spongey friend? Up to 4 reviews 'till you find out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long! I had really bad writer's block. Thank you all so much for the reviews!

The air was mild, and a red fish wearing blue pants walked along the quiet road, and into the doors of none other, but the Krusty Krab.

Squidward sighed as the fish approached the ordering boat, "What do you want?" He asked a bored look on his face.

"I'll have…uh…" The fish began, looking up at the wooden board entitled "Galley Grub" above his head, "One Krabby Patty with a small soda, please." He finally replied.

Squidward gave the customer an "I don't want to be here" look, before turning around to the small ordering window behind him to repeat the order to SpongeBob.

"We need a Krabby Patty and a small soda, SpongeBob. Just make sure you don't spill it all over me like last time!" Squidward informed the joyful yellow sponge.

"Aye aye, Squidward!" SpongeBob boomed, and got to work on the order.

Mr. Krabs was in his office, sitting at his wooden desk which was starting to splinter. He wouldn't get a new one of course; tables these days were far too expensive. But Mr. Krabs had something on his mind. Five days had passed and Plankton hadn't made one appearance. This was very unusual for Plankton had been visiting the Krusty Krab every day this week, trying to get the secret formula, but miserably failing each time. Mr. Krabs couldn't help but chuckle at the bizarre attempts Plankton had made to get the formula. But he soon went back to thinking.

It was far to quiet, not a single pitter patter of microscopic feet all day. Everything was running smoothly – too smoothly.

Mr. Krabs was catching on to something. For indeed, Plankton had not been visiting the Krusty Krab in attempt to steal the Krabby Patty's secret formula, oh no. Plankton had been busy working on his latest invention, the brain altering machine for Mrs. Puff.

Plankton was standing on top of a small square box. He was holding onto a screwdriver, had both hands tightly around it, and was walking in a circle, tightening the last bolt. He threw the screwdriver, which was a very hard thing to do for someone of his size, onto the floor and it landed with an ear-splitting crash on the metal floor of his lab.

"It's complete!" Plankton bellowed, his voice travelling through the empty rooms of the building.

"It's going to be a complete disaster, Plankton." The metallic voice of Karen, Plankton's computer wife, reminded him.

"Oh, Karen. But this invention is…different you see. That little sponge won't know what hit him!" Plankton replied.

"That's exactly what you told me last time you made a brain-alter-thingy. It turned out a complete disaster! I spent weeks trying to materialise you!"

"But this one's different, it's more…developed. It won't happen again!" Plankton reassured Karen.

"Whatever you say." Karen had a sarcastic tone to her voice. "Just tell me the name of this device so I can record it in the Journal of Failed Inventions!"

"It's called the…the…Brain Alterator1.2!" Plankton said, not realising Karen's joke until finally, "Uh-Hey! This is going to be a success, and within a few days, I will be eating real meatloaf!"

Plankton started to drool as he thought about the meatloaf. "Meatloaf…" he said dreamily.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's chapter three! Okay, I was going to make it longer but I wanted to get this chapter up as soon as I could. Chapter four will be the one that's taken me so long to think of. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is, the chapter that caused me so much trouble to write. Enjoy! ; )

The twinkling stars hung over the city of Bikini Bottom that night. The inhabitants of the city were all tucked up in their cosy beds, dreaming sweet dreams. Well, all but one.

The cold, metal doors of none other than the Chum Buckets opened to reveal a small figure. Dressed in clothing blacker than midnight itself, exited the restaurant that night. Plankton.

Plankton was wearing a dark costume, complete with a hole for his large eye, and two smaller holes at the top for his antenna. On his back he carried a small, dark green bag.

Plankton walked down the road, headed towards that yellow pain-in-the-neck, SpongeBob's house. While on his journey, he couldn't help but glance at the huge rock which he passed. He knew rocks were big, but not _that _big! The next house he came to was Squidward's. Plankton knew that this was Squidward's house from previous encounters with him. He liked Squidward, he was always full of great ideas, and hated SpongeBob as much as he did.

Plankton came to a stop outside SpongeBob's pineapple. "Well, here goes nothing!" He said to himself as he walked down the path. Plankton stopped at the metal door and looked up. The handle was far too high to reach. _"How is anyone supposed to reach that!" _ He thought.

After spending time looking for a way to get up there, he noticed a small gap between the bottom of the door and the ground. Plankton slipped under the door, and into SpongeBob's living room. It was dark inside, and a soft orange-yellow glow shone in to the room from the streetlamps outside.

The tiny burglar made his way to the bottom of the stairs and laid the green bag which he had been carrying on the ground. He unzipped the bag, reached inside, and pulled out a very, very long rope, and some harnessing gear.

After making a lasso out of the piece of rope, and throwing it with all his strength to the top of the stairs, where it caught around the banister. He then started pulling himself up the stairs with enormous effort.

After about five minutes, Plankton stopped, having finally reaching a step. He sat on the edge and looked down. A disappointed look spread across his face; he had only climbed one step.

About forty-five minutes later, Plankton had reached the top of the stairs, and was panting wildly. He decided to take a quick breather, before entering SpongeBob's bedroom.

As Plankton approached the doorway, he could hear SpongeBob's rather loud snoring. He gritted his teeth in disgust to the loud, constant snoring that was running in the background, and hid behind a small box.

Plankton hugged the box's edge, and slid to the corner before peeking around the corner to check if the coast was clear. When he was sure there was no one around, he leaped out from behind the box before running as fast as he could and performing a series of jumps and rolls super spy style.

Plankton came to a halt as he had almost bumped into a rather large wall. A large, slimy wall. Walls aren't slimy…are they?

Plankton slapped his forehead. This was SpongeBob's pet snail, Barry. Using Barry's (or Gary's) shell to give him a boost, before finally reaching the bed, where he stopped and lay down his bag.

Plankton pulled out his record player, which by this time had been collecting dust on the shelf, and placed a record into it before putting the needle over it. Evil sounding music played, and he laughed along with the music before putting his bag back on, and climbing into one of SpongeBob's pores.

Plankton reached SpongeBob's brain and lay his bag down beside it. He reached inside and pulled out some tape. He was about to tape down SpongeBob's brain to avoid getting crushed, when he realised that it was still taped firmly down from last time he was here.

"Oh." He said, surprised that everything was as he had left it.

Shrugging, Plankton reached inside his bag a last time for a tiny chip, which he inserted into SpongeBob's brain. He was just about to leave, when he heard singing.

"Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the sea!" A rough voice began.

Plankton thought over the man's question before realising that he had left his record player on. Plankton quickly gathered up his belongings and jumped out of SpongeBob's pore, grabbing his singing record player and making for the door.

The last evidence that Plankton was at 124 Conch Street was the joyful sound of children replying, "SpongeBob SquarePants!" many times as he rushed out the door.

**Author's Note: **Phew! That was a LONG chapter for me to write. Sorry it took so long and sorry if it wasn't that great. Please review all the same!


End file.
